The present invention relates to a method for billing and a device thereof and more particularly relates to the method and the device for dividing the monthly charges of each subscriber into a personal-use portion and a business-use portion according to the predetermined criteria and divisionally billing each subscriber for the personal-use portion and the entity that will pay for each subscriber for the sum of the business-use portion.
Generally, a communication carrier provides a communication service to each subscriber and demands a charge/fee for the communication service to each subscriber.
Recently, along with the increase of subscribers, telecommunications are frequently being used for business. Also, as various service types of telecommunication become common, these days the telecommunications are used for not only voice call but also information search for business. In spite of this change in the business environment, a problem occurred since the subscriber had to pay the whole charge even if only some portion of the charge was for business.
Accordingly, in order to pay the charge for business, until now a company has allowed each employee to demand a fixed amount of charge for business to itself.
Hereinafter, the aforementioned method is described with the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 shows the conventional procedure of a divisional billing charge.
Referring to FIG. 1, according to the conventional procedure of a divisional billing charge, the telecommunication carrier 100 sends bills for payment 120 to each subscriber 110. The charge for using telecommunication service during a certain period (for example, a month), which is calculated by the billing system of the telecommunication carrier, is printed in the bill for payment 120.
First of all, the subscriber 110 paid the charge printed in the bill for payment 120 to the telecommunication carrier 100. After that, the subscriber could demand a portion of the charge to the company 140 according to the predetermined contract between the subscriber 110 and the company 140. Accordingly, if the company contracted with the subscriber to pay a basic charge, the subscriber 110 can demand the basic charge to the company 140.
When the company 140 receives demands of payment for the predetermined portion of the charge of the company from each subscriber 110, the company 140 pays the amount of money corresponding to the demand to each subscriber 110.
According to the aforementioned procedure, only when the bill for payment 130 is submitted to the company 140, the charge for business can be refunded to the subscriber 110. However, this procedure to submit the bill for payment to the company in order to receive the refunds was troublesome.
Also, because it is difficult for the company to estimate each employee""s charge for business, there is no alternative except to pay the basic charge or the predetermined portion of the charge for each employee. Accordingly, the company wants a new method for calculating the exact charge for business of each employee.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional billing system. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a divisional billing method and device, by which the communication carrier may divide the mobile communication charges into the working purpose charges and the individual charges and then charge the working purpose charges and the individual charges for the divisional-payment company and the subscriber, respectively.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the divisional billing method and device, by which the communication carrier may divide call detail records by call and charge the mobile communication charges for the divisional-payment company and the subscribers.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide the divisional billing method and device, by which there are various divisional-payment methods for dividing the mobile communication charges into the working purpose charges and the individual charges.
To achieve these objects, one aspect of the present invention is a method for dividing a charge for using telecommunication service in a certain period into two portions and billing each portion of a charge to a divisional-payment subscriber and a divisional-payment company respectively, said method comprising the steps of extracting call detail record (CDR) in a predetermined period corresponding to each divisional-payment subscriber, calculating the charge corresponding to each divisional-payment subscriber""s usage in a first portion of the charge for charging to the divisional-payment subscriber and a second portion of the charge for charging to the divisional-payment company, by using the CDR and divisional-payment criteria registered in advance and calculating a total charge of divisional-payment subscribers engaged in the divisional-payment company by summing up the second portion of charge corresponding to each subscriber.
Moreover, the method further comprises the step of extracting at least one divisional-payment subscriber registered in advance from a plurality of subscribers. Also, the step of extracting at least one divisional-payment subscriber registered in advance from a plurality of subscribers comprises the step of determining whether each subscriber is the divisional-payment subscriber or not by using subscriber""s information corresponding to each subscriber stored in advance, and the subscriber""s information is used for issuing a bill to each subscriber. Also, the step of calculating the charge corresponding to each divisional-payment subscriber""s usage in a first portion of the charge for charging to the divisional-payment subscriber and a second portion of the charge for charging to the divisional-payment company, by using the CDR and divisional-payment criteria registered in advance, comprises the steps of dividing the CDR into a first CDR and a second CDR by using the divisional-payment criteria, calculating the first portion of the charge corresponding with at least one divisional-payment subscriber by using the first CDR, calculating the second portion of the charge corresponding with at least one divisional-payment subscriber by using the second CDR and storing the calculated first portion of the charge and second portion of the charge in a billing information database related to issuing bills to each divisional-payment subscriber. The method further comprises the step of making a personal-use bill corresponding with the first portion of the charge of at least one divisional-payment subscriber and a divisional-payment subscriber-use bill corresponding with at least one divisional-payment company. Also, the divisional-payment criteria that is basic data for dividing the charge of the divisional-payment subscribers into the first portion of the charge and the second portion of the charge, comprises at least one selected from the group consisting of basic information for classifying the CDR of the divisional-payment subscriber, a basic rate for dividing the charge of the divisional-payment subscriber into predetermined rate, and a basic amount for dividing the amount of the charge into a predetermined amount and the remaining amount. Also, the basic information for classifying the CDR of the divisional-payment subscriber, comprises at least one selected from the group consisting of a reserved time slot, reserved phone numbers, identification numbers reserved in advance and call type information. Also, the reserved time slot is calculated by using a start time for working and an end time for working. Also, the divisional-payment criteria registered in advance are settled by at least one between the divisional-payment subscribers or the divisional-payment companies. Also, the divisional-payment company comprises at least one selected from the group consisting of a corporation, a branch office and an agent corresponding with at least one divisional-payment subscriber. Also, the personal-use bill is delivered to the divisional-payment subscriber""s address, and the divisional-payment subscriber-use bill is delivered to the divisional-payment company""s address.
Another aspect of the present invention is an apparatus for dividing a charge for using telecommunication service in a certain period into two portions and billing each portion of the charge into a divisional-payment subscriber and a divisional-payment company respectively, said apparatus comprising means for extracting at least one divisional-payment subscriber from a plurality of subscribers, means for extracting call detail record(CDR) in a predetermined period corresponding to each divisional-payment subscriber, means for dividing the CDR into a first CDR and a second CDR by using the divisional-payment criteria, by using the CDR and divisional-payment criteria registered in advance, means for calculating the first portion of the charge corresponding with at least one divisional-payment subscriber by using the first CDR, means for calculating the second portion of the charge corresponding with at least one divisional-payment subscriber by using the second CDR, means for storing the calculated first portion of the charge and second portion of the charge, means for calculating a total charge of divisional-payment subscribers engaged in the divisional-payment company by summing up the second portion of charge corresponding to each subscriber and means for making a personal-use bill corresponding with the first portion of the charge of at least one divisional-payment subscriber and a divisional-payment subscriber-use bill corresponding with at least one divisional-payment company.
Still another aspect of the present invention is a system for dividing a charge for using telecommunication service in a certain period into two portions and billing each portion of a charge to a divisional-payment subscriber and a divisional-payment company respectively, said system comprising, a storage device and a processor coupled to said storage device, said storage device storing a program for controlling said processor, and said processor operative with said program to extract at least one divisional-payment subscriber from a plurality of subscribers, extract call detail record(CDR) in a predetermined period corresponding to each divisional-payment subscriber, divide the CDR into a first CDR and a second CDR by using the divisional-payment criteria, by using the CDR and divisional-payment criteria registered in advance, calculate the first portion of the charge corresponding with at least one divisional-payment subscriber by using the first CDR, calculate the second portion of the charge corresponding with at least one divisional-payment subscriber by using the second CDR, store the calculated first portion of the charge and second portion of the charge, calculate a total charge of divisional-payment subscribers engaged in the divisional-payment company by summing up the second portion of charge corresponding to each subscriber and make a personal-use bill corresponding with the first portion of the charge of at least one divisional-payment subscriber and a divisional-payment subscriber-use bill corresponding with at least one divisional-payment company.